


Reverse Robin

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: Día 1: Reverse Robin





	Reverse Robin

Bruce no se sorprendía fácilmente, como detective, como héroe debía mantenerse sereno y no dejarse llevar por impulsos o emociones... pero sí había alguien capaz de sacarlo de su estado zen y ese era su amado primogénito, desde que entro en su vida se las arreglaba para lograr lo que otros no podían: conseguir reacciones del estoico hombre (una de las mayores hazañas fue conseguir que su hermana menor dejara la liga de asesinos y se uniera como heroína en Gotham. Y desde entonces Bruce tenía otra persona capaz de alterar su presión arterial pero ese era otro asunto).  
Esa noche Batman había dejado Gotham a cargo de sus aliados mientras él se concentraba en hacer la vigilancia en la Atalaya.  
Según sus reportes y los de Oracle fue una noche tranquila, sin fugas de Arkham ni tiroteos así que no esperaba sorpresas cuando llego a la mansión... pero como siempre su descendencia se las arreglaba para sacarlo de su zona de confort. En la cocina con asombrosa habilidad Damian cortaba verduras y Athanasia removía algo humeante en la estufa mientras Alfred tomaba el té con...  
– ¿Quién es el?– Pregunto en tono neutral sintiendo el inicio de un dolor de cabeza.  
–Todd– Respondieron sus hijos sin detener sus actividades. Bruce miro al chico pidiéndole silenciosamente que se presentara.  
–Jason Peter Todd, señor.  
.  
Más tarde, cuando el chico se había retirado a una habitación para invitados Bruce llamo a sus hijos a su despacho, quería saber porque decidieron que llevar a un civil a la casa era buena idea… pero sobre todo quería saber porque le pedían que lo tomaran bajo su ala.  
–Logro quitarle dos llantas al batmovil en poco tiempo y con solo un par de herramientas es... prometedor, tiene talento pero necesita entrenamiento. –Damian suspiro ante el gesto inquisitivo de su padre, Athanasia río bajito. – Obviamente es alguien que queremos de nuestro lado, ¿imaginas lo que pasaría si Catwoman fuera quien lo encontró? Otro criminal más del cual preocuparnos  
Bruce suspiro, Damian había estado vigilando al jovencito y quería que lo ayudaran, su madre tenía problemas de adicciones y su padre no pintaba en la fotografía. Realmente Damian quería que Jason tuviera un futuro más allá del crimen y drogas, ¿cómo podría negarse a tan noble deseo?  
۞۞۞  
El sonido de una motocicleta hizo eco en la cueva, no le hizo falta girar para saber que el conductor hacia algo tan imprudente como suertes en un lugar cerrado, el grito emocionado del niño a su lado era suficiente (y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la seguridad no era una de sus prioridades).  
– ¡Eso fue asombroso Jason! ¿Podrías enseñ...? –su pregunta se cortó cuando el mayor le coloco el casco rojo sobre la cabeza.  
– ¿Que dijimos sobre esos trucos peligrosos, Todd?  
–Que me hacen 20% más genial y son buenos ejemplos para el lindo birdie. – Una simple mirada suya y la sonrisa de Jason cayó. – Lo siento Dickbird pero no creo que al gran D le agrade la idea de ti en una motocicleta.  
–Aww...  
–Vamos Dick, ¡por las galletas de Alfie! –Exclamo subiendo al niño sobre su espalda.  
“Y pensar que antes no lo quería”  
Damian sonrió pensando en la época en la que Jason temía que Richard le quitara el cariño de su hermano mayor.  
۞۞۞  
–Creí que no te gustaban los abrazos –dijo en cuanto el alegre niño circense se dirigió a la cocina.  
–No particularmente –respondió tranquilamente mirando como Jason fruncía el ceño.  
–Pues bien que de Richard te dejas.  
“¿Richard?” pensó sonriendo mentalmente. – ¿Son celos lo que escucho, Todd?  
–Ja, quisieras.  
Jason podía negar estar celoso del miembro más joven del clan pero desde que el niño llego volvió a frecuentar la mansión y su trabajo, además hacia ciertas cosas que mostraban su poco agrado hacia el niño, por ejemplo, Richard era al único que llamaba por su nombre de pila cuando al resto le daba apodos ridículos; cuando comían Jason escogía el asiento al lado de Damian antes que Richard y siempre trataba de llamar su atención.  
.  
–Hey D.  
– ¿Qué quieres Todd? –Respondió el mayor aun sin levantarse del piso, tenía días sin dormir bien y decidió acostarse en la biblioteca para leer y con suerte colapsar.  
– ¿…que haces?  
–… ¿paso algo?  
– ¿No puedo simplemente querer pasar tiempo con mi querido hermano mayor?  
–…  
– ¿Podemos hablar de eso después?  
Damian suspiro y alzo el libre que tenía sobre el pecho, segundos después Jason se acostó a su lado y coloco la cabeza ahí. Los minutos pasaron tranquilamente, las letras parecían cada vez más borrosas, sus parpados pesaban mucho y le costaba volver a abrirlos así que dejo el libro a un lado decidido a dormir por fin pero la baja voz de Jason se lo impidió.  
– ¿D… me quieres?  
Trato de despejar la bruma del sueño y concentrarse en la pregunta del menor. –Por supuesto que si –bostezo ligeramente. –Mucho.  
–Pero… Richard…  
–Jay –dijo con voz dulce, la voz que usaba para calmar las pesadillas de Jason cuando eran más jóvenes–… tu eres mi hermanito, te quiero y eso nunca va a cambiar. Hagas lo que hagas, pase lo que pase.


End file.
